


Lee family life 2k20

by Mayhewien



Series: Lee family [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is good dad, Doyoung is good friend, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Nati is precious lil one, Pure Crack, Sassy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soft Moon Taeil, Soft taeil feels, Taeyong is wine dad, This Is STUPID, Trans Character, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, couple shots of vodka, daily life of lee family, how does this family even live, if he himself says so, lit lit, no one died yet so, please, stan her, this is so stupid, water gun pow pow, what is this, wine dad, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: So...this is it. Now i know why people think i'm kboo, why i don't have many friends and why i'm single xD
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong/Nati, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Miska
Series: Lee family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746625
Kudos: 1





	Lee family life 2k20

**Author's Note:**

> Mom: Nati  
> Dads: Baekhyun & Taeyong  
> Kids: Miska (Big brother) and Mark (Little brother)  
> Boyfriends/crushes: Moon Taeil (Miska's) and Lee Donghyuck (Mark's)  
> Best friends: Nakamoto Yuta & Park Chanyeol (Miska's), Wong Yukhei aka Lucas (Mark's) and Kim Doyoung (Nati's)

It was afternoon (morning in Lee family house but anyway) and Taeyong was making some food for all of them. Baekhyun was still sleeping with Nati, Mark was in his room and Miska was on a facetime call with Yuta and Chanyeol. How did he know? He heard how his oldest son was laughing in his room. Little smile was dancing on his lips, as he heard that familiar laugh. Even if Miska always said that his laugh was horrible, the whole family loved it. They couldn't stop smiling when anyone heard his laugh, it was just so pure and full with happiness. "Mh, what are you doing love?" Taeyong heard familiar voice and felt familiar hands around his hips. "I'm making food. Can you wake up Nati and bring kids downstairs? I want to eat with whole family." Taeyong asks, as Baekhyun kissed softly his husbands neck. "Mh, sure love." Baekhyun said softly, going to wake their wife. Going to bring kids downstairs was funnier job. "Don't do it sweet pie. Please, they will whine again." Nati sighed, looking how one of her husbands was filling the water gun. "I know. And i will enjoy their screams and whines." Baekhyun said as he smirked. First was Mark's turn. Baekhyun opened youngest son's door and shoot, hearing how his son screamed. "DAD, STOP IT!" Mark yelled, trying to take cover. "There is food, your pops wants all of us to downstairs. Move it, move it." Baekhyun said and went to his oldest son's room. "Yeah, i'm coming to mall with you guys today." Miska said as he laughed softly. "I know you will. Did you hear that your crush will be there too?" Chanyeol asked. "What, really?" "Yeah, he will come with me. So try not to embarrass yourself this time." Yuta said and youngest of the two shakes his head. "I can't promise that." Miska said and then...he felt someone shoot him. With water. "ARGH, DAD!" Miska screamed, trying to hide himself and his phone. "My my, you have a crush eh? Who is he? I'm your dad i deserve to know!" Baekhyun said and looked his oldest who groaned. "No i don't. Leave it old man." Miska said, screaming again as his dad shoot him again. "Old man, eh? I feel like i should use rest of the water on you because you said i was old." Baekhyun hummed, looking how his son stood up and ran out of the room. "Boomer-chan!" Miska yelled as he ran. "WHAT!? MISKA COME HERE!" Baekhyun yelled as he started following his son. "You two, stop it! It's still too early for this!" Taeyong yelled. "Sweet pie, darling don't! You will damage the paintings, floor and walls! Do you hear me!?" Nati yelled. 

When food had been eaten...and after all the cleaning because a food fight Miska was ready to leave home. "Where are you going darling?" Nati asked, looking his son who put his jacket on. "I'm going to the mall. I will go with Yuta and Chanyeollie." Miska said and smiled. He had known Chanyeol his whole life and he met Yuta at the school two years ago. Nati hummed and nodded. "Be safe. Have fun. And come home before 22 o'clock." Nati said and hugged her son, who hugged her back. "I always will. And i promised Mark to use my laptop when i'm gone. He will watch movies with Donghyuck." Miska said and looked his Mom who smiled. "Okay. Tell Chanyeol and Yuta that i said hi. And tell them to visit us more, i haven't seen them for ages." Nati said and Miska nodded himself. "Yeah yeah. Bye Mom, bye dad, bye pops, bye Mark!" Miska said and opened the door and left. Nati hummed and looked by the window as her son walked towards the mall. She was happy that her son was having a good time with his friends. But she couldn't stop worrying about him. When Miska came out as a trans male, most of his friends left him. Only Chanyeol and Yuta stayed. Nati was afraid that someone hurts him when he leaves home and she couldn't protect him. "Love of my life, relax. He will be fine. He is with Chanyeol and Yuta. Those boys will keep him safe, no matter what." Taeyong said as he hugged Nati from behind. "I know. But i still worry." Nati sighed and Taeyong hummed. "I know love. I know. Me and Baek too. But we know that he is strong. He will be fine." Taeyong said. "Who? Miska? Yeah, he is strong. Strongest person i know. He will be fine." Mark said and smiled to his parents. "I'll call donghyuck. So...can you guys leave?" Mark asked and smiled to Taeyong and Nati, who both started laughing. "Yeah. Me and Baekhyun will go to see Johnny, D.O, Kai and Sehun. We will take Nati to Doyoung's place. We will be home before eight. So do nothing we wouldn't do and no, absolutely no alcohol!" Taeyong said and Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm not pops or Miska. Go, go, Donghyuck is coming already." Mark said and Taeyong nodded while smiling to his youngest son.

* * *

**Miska**

Miska waited his friends in the mall and saw one of his best friends, Chanyeol. "Yeollie!" Miska yelled and ran towards taller man, who started running towards him too, hugging Miska tightly. "You didn't die by your dad yet?" Chanyeol asked and Miska laughed. "Nah, he attacked at me with water gun this time." Miska said, rolling his eyes softly. "Your parents are the best, really. I wish that my parents would be like that too." Chanyeol said and Miska hummed. "I know that my parents are the best. But your parents are funny too, i like them a lot." blue haired boy said and Chanyeol nodded. "True. We will be waiting Taeil and Yuta then, huh." Brown haired male asked and Miska nodded slightly. "Yeah...i hope that Taeil will have fun with us. Sometimes i think that he doesn't like hanging out with us...with me especially." Miska murmured and Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't say that! You are awesome Miska! And if someone doesn't agree with that, they are stupid. You are fun, sweetheart and slightly out of your mind, but so am i, so it's fine really." Chanyeol said and smiled. "What, who said what to Miska? Miska, you are one of the best people i know, don't let anyone take you down you hear me? If you let someone take you down i will beat your ass." Yuta said, as he walked towards them. "Don't listen to them Miska. I think you are pretty awesome. They who think otherwise are missing out a great person." Red haired boy said. And...did Taeil really just say that Miska was awesome and great? Blue haired boy was ready to go now, he could die happily right now. "Thanks guys.." Miska murmured and blushed lightly, making Yuta and Chanyeol smirk. "So, where do you wanna go first? We thought that arcade would be kinda fun." Chanyeol asked. "Can we go Wonderland shop first? I heard that Miska likes The hobbit and Lotr, so we could go there first. They have the hobbit theme right now, so there can be so many cool stuff." Taeil asked and...he really remembered what Miska likes? How can this boy be any more perfect? "Well..we don't really care about the hobbit...so you two can go there and we go wait you guys to the arcade?" Yuta asked as he ruffled his white hair. "Is it okay with you Miska? I really like the hobbit too, so i don't really mind to go there with you." Taeil said and smiled a little. "Y..yeah, sounds fun." Miska said and smiled as he started following Taeil. "But..i thought that Taeil don't like the hobbit." Chanyeol said, looking Yuta who smirked. "He doesn't care about the hobbit or lord of the rings. But what he cares about, is Miska. And we are going to play cupids to get them together. Are you with me?" Yuta asked, looking his best friend who smirked too. "Plan get Taeika together is go!" Chanyeol said and smiled. "Taeika?" "Miska and Taeil, their ship name. Don't ask just go with it Nakamoto." "Yes sir."

* * *

**Mark**

Mark watched as everyone left and smirked himself. "Well, as pops always says. Little alcohol never killed anyone. And he loves wine too much, so i'm sure that i can use one of his red wine bottle without him knowing." brown haired boy said as he took one of the bottles. He and Donghyuck would watch some movies, eat chocolate and drink some red wine. Nothing wrong there, right? As the doorbell rang, Mark ran to the door, and saw his beautiful boyfriend. "Yo mark." Donghyuck said as he kissed softly his boyfriend. Mark softly answered the kiss, smiling to younger male. "Yo. Come inside. We will watch movies in my room. And...i have some chocolates and..red wine." Mark said and Donghyuck laughed. "How do i have a feeling that your pops will kill us later?" Donghyuck asked as he took off his shoes. (yes in this house hold we do not accept wearing shoes inside the house, u animals wait what.) "Nah, he wont notice. He has so many wine bottles there." Mark said and laughed. "Like when he heard that me and you started dating, oh god. He just opened the wine and started asking questions." Mark said and laughed. "I have everything in my room already. So, let's go." Mark said and went to his room with Donghyuck. This would be so fun. He hoped that Donghyuck would like this date too. To be honest, Donghyuck always liked everything if Mark was with him, but shhhh.

* * *

**Nati**

"Bye sweetling, bye sweet pie. Drive safely and call me when you are going to get me, okay?" Nati asked, as she kissed his husbands. "Yes yes love. We will call you. Have fun with Doyoung. And remember, don't worry so much. Kids are going to be fine. Just have fun." Taeyong said. "Yeah. Have fun love. Remember, we love you. If you want to go home early, just call us yeah? We can leave early too, nothings better than have a nice home night with the two of you." Baekhyun said, smiling sweetly to his wife. "Yeah. Bye bye, see you later." Nati said smiling and walked inside his best friends house. "Tea is ready, i poured it for you. So, let's start. You don't believe who i met today." Black haired male said, looking at his best friend. "Oh my, did you hmm...did you meet the guy you were talking about the last time? The one who accidentally poured coffee on your new shirt?" Nati asked. "Yeah, that asshole. Jung Jaehyun. And he had a nerve to call me mister grumpy pants. Like, is he a child or what? And grumpy pants, really? I have been called an asshole, bastard and evil, but grumpy pants? Never in my life. He then tried to flirt with me and asked me to have a cup of coffee with him." Doyoung sighed. "Say you didn't go there." Nati asked and Doyoung hummed. "Of course i did go with him. It was free. Never say no to a free cup of coffee. You should know that by now. But the coffee was good. But i also heard something sweet." Doyoung said and Nati raised her brows. "Tell me." Nati said, looking his best friend. "I heard, that Jaehyun was Yuta's friend, you kid Miska is his best friend, right?" "Yes, or one of them really." "Well, i heard that some kid named Moon Taeil has a crush on Yuta's friend. He has a red hair and he is just head over the heels for him." Doyoung said and Nati hummed. "Well, if that moon taeil is nice and good to Miska, i might not kill him." Nati said and laughed. "But Doyoung, My husbands...today Baekhyun did wake our kids up. With water gun." Nati said and sighed as Doyoung laughed. "Dear dear, that's why i'm still single. I can't handle that level of craziness. And you have two crazy husbands. I can't understand how you handle them." Doyoung said, making Nati almost choke on her tea. "I handle them well. I love them both so much. Yeah, they are crackheads. But they are my crackheads and i love them very dearly." Nati said and smiled softly. "Oh really? Even after Baekhyun started picking locks, so you could not be without him?" Doyoung asked and Nati laughed loudly. "Yeah, even after that. Or after i found out that when Taeyong is stressed he drinks his tea with couple shots of vodka." "Really? Oh why did i introduce Taeyong to you? He is bad influence to you and kids. Oh dear." Doyoung asked and Nati smirked. "Nah, he is perfect." Nati said and hummed. "My work is giving me stress." Nati continued, looking his friend. "You know what? Before you even continue that. We should go and have a best friend time. You know, we could go to have a massage, and just chill. No stress, no kids, no husbands no nothing. Just like we were kids." "That would be awesome. Or maybe we should start that our youtube channel." "Nati oh my god! We could be so rich." "We really could. Nati and Doyoung show. D and N talk!" Nati said as both of them started laughing. "Like there is a guy who just sits and gets views, so i think we can get views too i mean, we are funny." Nati said. "Just funny? Darling we are hilarious! We could make pure profit out of it. Goodbye work forever." Doyoung said and smiled.

* * *

**Miska**

Miska was...dying. He was with his crush and he was in heaven. In his own heaven, this shop..it was awesome. "Oh, oh there are my favorite dwarfs! Nori and Bofur, god this is so cool!" Miska said and smiled. What Miska didn't see was that Taeil looked at him and smiled as he saw younger one smile too. "I like bilbo the best." Taeil said. It was really the only one red haired boy knew. And Bilbo wasn't dwarf. maybe? He wasn't really sure about that. "Oh, there is stuff about bilbo." Miska said and smiled as he watched all the fan made things. All his money was going here. He was ready to buy everything. Okay, Mom, dad and pops would be mad, but..it didn't matter that much right now. Taeil hummed and followed Miska, as he watched all the stuff with smile on his lips. "Ooh, i have to buy these." Miska said, as he found Nori's and Bofur's replica clothes. They were just too cool. Miska loved old clothes and these were perfect. Taeil smiled and nodded, helping him find out Miska's size. Miska went and tried to outfits just to see that..he looked like a girl. Miska couldn't use binders, because he had more than enough breathing problems, so he just buys too big clothes. Softly Miska sighed and put his own clothes on, looking Nori's and Bofur's outfits for a while before coming out of changing room. "Nah, they don't look good on me. So i'll just put them back and we can go." Miska said and smiled to Taeil, going to put clothes back and fast. He couldn't buy them, but he loved them, so yeah. "Miska...are you sure? I mean..you loved them, yeah?" Taeil asked carefully, looking Miska who hummed. "Yeah i'm sure. And i love them alright. But i can't buy them, if i won't ever use them." "Why wouldn't you use them?" "Taeil...this is biggest size there is. And...i can't use binder because problems, so...i look like.." "It's okay Miska. I understand." Taeil said softly, hugging shorter one. "I bought you these. I don't know do you like them, but..yeah." Taeil said and Miska furrowed his brows as he looked inside the plastic bag. There were replica of bofur's hat and replica of Nori's knives. "Oh my god, these are so...these are so cool! But..they were so expensive! That's why i couldn't buy these! You really shouldn't have.." "There is something else too." Taeil said and Miska looked again. There was one small wooden box and when Miska opened it, there were five little beads. "I talked with the seller and she told that in the books if dwarfs want to court someone, they give five beads to the one they want to court. And i...really like you. So would you..maybe want to go date with me someday? I..understand if you don't want to, but i-" "Omg Taeil, this....this is so sweet! I would love to." Miska said as he was blushing and Taeil started blushing too. "But i meant it, these are so expensive Taeil i-" "Don't worry about it." "Taeil." "I didn't use my own money for it, it's fine." "T...taeil?" "It's okay, really. But like i will get grounded. So...we can go on a date maybe after i get out of my house?" "....sounds good Taeil.."  
  


"So...they didn't really need us, huh?" "Chanyeol....to be honest, why we even thought that they would need our help? Maybe they need help before the date. You know Miska." "Yeah, he will have gay panic days before it." "Yeah. And so will Taeil." "So...we still need to play cupids?" "I think so Chanyeol, i think so." "Yuta, Chanyeol we can hear you!" Taeil and Miska yelled. "EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" "WAIT, YUTA DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YUTAA!"

* * *

**Mark**

This night didn't really go the way Mark had intended. They were drunk. And not the tipsy kinda drunk, noo. The totally shit face kinda drunk. Oh how much his parents will be mad. "I love you sooo much." Mark said as he giggled. "No no no, i love you even more." Donghyuck said and laughed loudly. "Nope, i love you so much more honey." Mark said and laughed. But soon both of them just stared each others with kinda worrying expression. "Bathroom, gonna be sick." They both said. Donghyuck ran to the nearest bathroom and Mark ran bathroom that was in downstairs. But oh how things got worse by the minute. Because Mark heard how front door opened. "Mark, we are home!" He heard his mother yell. Oh how peachy. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

**Nati**

It was really Taeyong and Baekhyun, that wanted to leave early. And it didn't really surprise Nati anymore. Even though Baekhyun and Taeyong liked to be with their friends, they loved being with Nati and their kids more. "Bye Doyoung. Let's have a best friend day on a weekend, okay?" Nati asked as the older boy nodded. "Of course. I'll come to pick you up. Say hi to the kids for me, yeah? I miss them dearly. And say Taeyong that he can burn in the fire." Doyoung said, making Nati laugh. "Yeah, i tell kids you said hi. I'm sure they miss their favorite uncle yonggie too." Nati said, making Doyoung smirk. "They better have, or i won't bring them candy anymore." Black haired male said and Nati shakes her head slightly. Nati sat in the car and smiled to his husbands. "hey darlings. Let's go home." Nati said and Taeyong nodded as Baekhyun started the car. "We missed you Nati. It's not nice to be without you, you know?" Baekhyun said and smiled a little. "Yeah. I missed you guys too. I love you. So, so much." Nati said, looking his men with a smile. How can she be so lucky and have to perfect husbands and two lovely kids? Nati were beyond happy with her life. Never in her wildest dreams she could have guessed that she could get this good life. It didn't really take long to drive to the home. Luckily Doyoung didn't live that far away from them and that really made Nati happy. She has been friends with Doyoung since they were little kids so it was nice that her best friend lived so close to her and her family. "Home sweet home." Baekhyun said and hugged softly Nati as he kissed carefully his wife's neck. "Mh, happy to be home. Let's get inside." Nati said and opened the front door. "Mark, we are home!" Nati yelled and started taking off her shoes, as she heard someone puking. Oh god, was her baby sick!?

No, no he was not. He was just drunk. "I'm so disappointed on you two. Go to sleep, right now. Donghyuck, you stay with us tonight. I'll call your mom and let her know." Taeyong said, helping the boys go back to Mark's room. "...He surely is your son." Baekhyun said to Nati, who gave him a glare. "Do you mean, your and Taeyong's child? He didn't learn this from me." She said as she shakes her head. Oh god. What did Mark even think? Drink wine with his boyfriend? Strongest red wine he could find? Oh god. "He is going to be fine my love. Don't worry too much. He is asleep now." Taeyong said and kissed his wife softly. Nati answered the kiss and hummed. "I try not to worry, but you know me. Mark is still my baby." Nati said and sighed. "He is our baby and he always will no matter what." Younger husband said, watching how Baekhyun went to the window. "Love, what are you doing?" Taeyong asked and Baekhyun shushes him. "Miska is with some red haired boy, they are talking in front gate." Baekhyun said and soon he felt how Taeyong and Nati were peeking out of the window too. They watched how their oldest son laughed with red haired boy and how Miska smiled to him and the boy smiled back to him. "Oh, he must be Moon Taeil. Doyoung heard that Moon Taeil was head over heels for our boy." Nati whispered. "I mean, who wouldn't? Miska is precious little boy." Taeyong said, smiling softly. "He is, but hey love. Your favoritism is showing." Baekhyun said, making Taeyong pout. "Stop it you two, you are acting like a ba-" Nati was saying, but didn't finish her sentence. She saw how Taeil kissed Miska. On the lips. Baekhyun, Taeyong and Nati all just watched scene in front of them. Did that boy really just...? "That's it, where is my gun?" Baekhyun asked. "We are not gonna kill the boy." Nati said. "I'm just gonna talk to him. Just gonna talk." Baekhyun said as he was opening the front door. "Yeah, i will help you." Taeyong said. "Sweetling, sweet pie just stop it will you?" Nati whined, following his husbands. "See you later Miska." Taeil said softly and younger just nodded. "Yeah, see you." Miska said, looking how his parents walked towards them. "Taeil. Run. I try to hold them back." Miska said, making Taeil laugh. "Okay. Bye." Taeil said and hugged Miska softly before leaving. "Hi dad, pops, mom." Their oldest said as he smiled. "Don't hey us. Who is he and why he kissed you?" Baekhyun asked. "And why didn't you tell us you were hanging with him?" Taeyong asked. "I thought that you were hanging out with Yuta and Chanyeol." Nati said as she looked his oldest child. "I was. Taeil came with us too. And you guys were stalking us? Just let it go, will you? Let's go inside, i'm cold." Miska said, starting walking inside. "This conversation is not over young mister. How old is he? Is he rich? What his parents do for their living? Is he student or does he have a job? What's his social security number? Where does he live? And what about-" "POPS, STOP IT!"

Nati laughed and shakes her head again. Yeah, this is their daily life. And she will never get bored with her family. "I love you all so much." Nati whispered quietly for herself. She was so lucky to have this perfect little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nati, the queen of baekyong. btw go follow her on instagram @putputpotato  
> she does amazing art and she is so talented and funny and and and she deserves all the love okay? okay


End file.
